


lifeless (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: He was nothing without his older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is also for english, and our prompt was to write about our progatanist finding something/finding something out ect, and this is where my mind went. that and a stripper au where mikey finds out gee is a stripper, but i wasn't allowed to that as he made a 'no explicit sex scenes' rule.
> 
> ...and yet, he allowed me to write incest, huh.
> 
> title is from my brain, i'm currently too tired to find a fitting song.

Mikey was standing in the middle of the room, holding a piece of paper that was torn at the edges and like it had been sitting there for years. The handwriting stuck out to him, and even if he hadn’t seen his older brother in three months when he suddenly disappeared, he could still remember the way his hands had felt, the way his fingers held a pencil and wrote lines, or drew sketches in loose papers.

_‘Dear Mikey,_

_You’re absolutely beautiful, and I tarnished you so much. I know you’d argue with me if I ever told you before you find this, you always did. You would always disagree when I found myself fat or disgusting, and I think that’s why I dyed my hair red. I wanted to prove I was beautiful._

_That being said, I hurt you. I ruined you. I burned your innocence the moment I pressed my lips to yours when I was drunk and I don’t regret it. I do sometimes, when I’m holding you to my chest and can’t fall asleep. Sometimes I think you deserve better, someone better than your big brother._

_You did deserve more. You should have dated Pete when he asked you out, but instead you said you were taken and you meant me. Why would you say that? You need someone to touch that isn’t me sometimes, Mikey. But no matter how many times I would say that, you would’ve never walked away because you knew I loved you._

_That’s why I had to do this, that’s why I have to leave everything behind. I know this isn’t the best way to leave you, but you need it. You need to talk to someone, you need to get over what we had. What we had wasn’t normal, and it never will be._

_But I never regretted anything. I never regretted kissing you every morning and pleasuring you when mum and dad were out. I never regretted holding you when you cried and being your older brother. I never was sorry for being the lover you needed when you shouldn’t have._

_I love you so much, Mikey, more than a brother and more than a lover. That’s why I was on the bridge, because I wanted you to be happy with someone who both deserved and didn’t make you feel like you were trapped._

_G xoxo’_

Mikey was stone cold the rest of the day, barely touching his food and not speaking when he was asked something by his mother. As soon as he walked into his room after dinner, he ran to the closet and grabbed out a coat, throwing on his boots and opening the bedroom window, thankful it was on the ground floor.

He was running down the street, with his blonde dyed hair whipping behind him, along with the jacket he hadn’t be bothered to button up, ignoring the cold that whipped his singlet. He hadn’t slowed down until he saw the town’s small bridge, and he stopped when he reached the shore for the water.

Mikey knew his brother’s body lied somewhere in the water, and he needed to find him. He needed to know that Gerard was truly dead. He didn’t care as his skinny jeans and combat boots, wadding his hands in the water and ruining all his clothes.

After about twenty minutes, where he was nearly under the bridge he was ready to give up when he was suddenly tripping over what he thought was a large rock, his fully body being covered by the dirty river water. He kicked the rock again, upset, but it didn’t move like a rock would.

Mikey, without a second thought, reached his hands into the ground and his fingers trailed over clothes attached to a body. He trailed his hands up to what felt like the head, before tugging on the hair and was meant with the face of his brother.

It was white, and cold, and his black hair was mattered and covered in dirt. His pretty hazel eyes were clothes and he looked absolutely lifeless.

Mikey felt absolutely lifeless.


End file.
